The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for self-programmable temperature and usage control for hot water heaters.
Typically a hot water heater heats hot water based upon a hot water heater temperature setting. The hot water heater is inefficient and consumes energy by heating the hot water when hot water is not needed. It heats the water whenever the water temperature drops below a fixed temperature. Known arrangements exist for programming the temperature setting to a high and low temperature during certain hours of the day or week. However, a problem with such arrangements is that it is difficult to program, and it is difficult to project the times of usage accurately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,051 discloses a valve controller for a hot water heating system. The valve controller operates a water control valve between an open and a closed position. The valve controller includes a flow timer for variably establishing flow periodicity between a minimum flow time and a maximum flow time and a base cycle timer for variably establishing base cycle periodicity between a minimum flow time and a maximum flow time. The valve controller is used to control heating a building and is not directed to a hot water heater. The timing cycle is not self programmable and is not automatically adjusted based upon occupancy times in the building.
A need exists for an effective mechanism for efficiently controlling hot water heaters and for automatically adjusting the heat based upon usage. It is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for self-programmable temperature and usage control for hot water heaters.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for self-programmable temperature and usage control for hot water heaters. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method and apparatus for self-programmable temperature and usage control for hot water heaters substantially without negative effect; and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method and apparatus are provided for self-programmable temperature and usage control for a hot water heater, A plurality of user entered selections are received. Idle periods of a set time duration are detected and stored. Responsive to an idle period start time, a control temperature is set to a lower than normal temperature. Responsive to an idle period end time, the control temperature is set to a normal temperature.
In accordance with features of the invention, a sleep mode is automatically started responsive to idle times, and a vacation mode is automatically started responsive to an identified number of days of no water usage. In the sleep mode, the control temperature is set to a lower than normal temperature. In the vacation mode, the control temperature is set to a substantially lower than normal temperature or the water heater is turned off. The user entered selections can include a normal temperature, a sleep temperature for the idle periods, and a vacation temperature. The user entered selections can include the set time duration for idle periods and the number of days of no water usage for the vacation mode. The user entered selections can include manual overrides of idle periods, auto control and learning mode.